Switched 3
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Finally HERE! Hakkai and Gojyo got switched! Enjoy! Spoilers from Gaiden


Switched 3

"Oh, and Hakkai..." added Yaone. "Yes, Yaone," said Hakkai, nervously, "Would you be a gentlemen, next time we go out?" she asked. "Well..." said Hakkai, blushing...

* * *

_The scene paused. Goku comes into view._

"Um... hi," he says, "You're probably wondering why Yaone would ask such a question. Truth be told, Kanzeon," he drops his voice, snickering, "Sanzo's _favourite _kami, has been playing her favourite game."

_Silence... only cricket chirps could be heard._

"Okaaay," says Goku, scratching his head, "Remember when Hakkai spanked me? And when I pulled a death threat on Sanzo? Similar story. Though it would be clearer if we go back to seven o'clock in the evening yesterday..."

_Goku picks up a TV remote and presses 'rewind'._

* * *

BOOM!

Hot dough flew all over the kitchen, Goku had just enough time to duct behind the counter

"GOJYO! I SAID OUNCE NOT POUND!" Hakkai yelled at his best friend while Goku came out of his hiding place from behind the counter where Sanzo peeked over his dough covered newspaper. The boy whistled at the mess.

Goku was still grounded due to an incident with Lirin not too long ago. Although Hakkai was calmer about it, he was still very strict with what Goku was doing during the current discipline. He was helping Hakkai set the table when he found the oven near explosion. Luckily the food was covered, so it was not hit.

He was now forced to clean up the dough with Hakkai and Gojyo. He felt it was a bit unfair, but after all, he was grounded, so he did not say anything. He wondered how funny it would be if Hakkai and Gojyo had their personalities exchanged.

Kanzeon heard him.

The next morning Goku heard a few grunts from Hakkai's room and wondered what was going on, but he decided to pass since Hakkai had placed a plate of meat buns on his night stand a few minutes before. He sighed, changed and gathered his writing material.

"Gojyo," said Hakkai, "Tell me why you're tying me to a chair."

"After what happened to Goku I don't want to take any chances," Gojyo explained. He chuckled then, "Otherwise you'll end up on my lap, because Goku is still grounded. And having you being me isn't going to help that any."

"So you don't feel any grievance for me?" asked Hakkai.

"Huh," Gojyo laughed softly, "How could I feel any grievance towards you? It's actually the exact opposite: I feel compassion towards you."

"Say what?" asked Hakkai.

"With our personalities switch of the day," Gojyo stated in a rather spooky way, "and you tied to a chair, you can still talk to me quite freely. This is why I feel compassion towards you."

Hakkai rolled his eyes heavenwards and said, "That is _so_ you." He smirked then, "And since we need to do a bit of shopping, knowing you, you'd only remember getting cigarettes."

"Knowing me, _you'd_ find a nice girl to hang out with," Gojyo countered, pouring himself a glass of water.

Hakkai sighed.

"True," he consented, watching Gojyo drink, "I lost once," he paused then, flashing a grin, "but heck, I'm _irresistible_."

Surprised by the answer, Gojyo choked on the water and sprayed it all over poor Goku who just came in the door then.

"I know I'm grounded," said Goku, glaring at Gojyo, " but isn't that a bit much?"

"Get back to your room, Goku," the tied up healer told the boy. Goku looked at his friends and sweat-dropped. "I just came in here to get another pencil..." showing them the short pencil, deciding it was best to get to the point. A Hakkai with Gojyo's personality was not a challenge he wanted to face.

"Take a bath before you get back to your lines," said Hakkai. Goku just nodded and left the room quickly. He was only doing his lines for about an hour before Sanzo came in.

"Goku," Sanzo explained, "We're going out to the nearby woods, it seems some youkai have been spotted there." Goku looked into his master's eyes. Sanzo was obviously displeased about something. "Am I to be left behind?"

Sanzo gave a curt nod.

"But..."

"I'll make you a deal," said Sanzo.

"Eh?"

Sanzo darted his deep blue eyes towards his charge, "If we're not back within an hour, you'll know where to find us,"

"But..."

"Just be a good monkey and stay," Sanzo ordered. The statement clearly said, "Don't make this any worse than it is already... those two idiots are a handful as it is."

Goku just nodded meekly. Sanzo sighed and ruffled his brown hair before leaving with Hakkai and Gojyo.

More than an hour passed and his friends still haven't come back. Goku heard a tapping coming from his window. He looked up to find Hakuryu flying just outside. Opening the window, the boy asked, "Am I needed?"

Hakuryu nodded, and waited for Goku outside the inn before leading the boy to where Sanzo and Gojyo were. Hakkai was not with them. "Where's Hakkai?" he asked.

"Ah... heh heh," Gojyo chuckled, giving Goku the idea that the day was not over yet, "That's pretty much why we asked Hakuryu to get you?" He looked rather sheepish. Goku groaned inwardly. Hakkai was, to put it simply, _lost._

"You need my nose again, don't you?"

Before Gojyo could answer Kougaiji, Lirin and Dokugakuji came to view. At the sight of Lirin, Goku panicked and hid behind Gojyo before Kougaiji said, "It's safe for the moment, Son Goku."

"How can I be sure about that?" said Goku, grateful that Gojyo did not move from his position.

"Well," said Dokugakuji, looking curiously at his brother, amused at the fact that he allowed Goku to hide behind him, "For one thing, we're wondering if you have seen Yaone."

Gojyo looked rather confused. "No," he said politely, "we haven't seen Yaone." A pause followed before Gojyo added darkly, "Not since you beat Goku."

"Which caused our _respective_ healer to spank him," added Sanzo.

Kougaiji winced at this, he turned towards Lirin who blushed. Goku came out from behind Gojyo, seeing that it was safe. "Kou," said Dokugakuji, "Don't you think we ought to tell them?"

The prince nodded, saying, "By the way there's an explanation to the little _incident_."

"It's the old hag's game..." Sanzo began to explain.

"Actually, it was an accident," cut in Dokugakuji. The statement made Sanzo and Gojyo stop short.

"Goku," called Gojyo, in the scary voice they only heard Hakkai use. "Yes?" said Goku, rather frightened.

"What exactly did you do with Lirin?"

Goku quite scared, began, "I knew I had your perverted attitude, so I stayed away from taverns and thought climbing trees in the nearby forest might help, forgetting to leave a note.

"Then I accidentally fell on her when I lost my footing on a tree, my mouth came into contact with hers and I accidentally squeezed her left breast." The explanation was in rapid pace. "Then I saw the flowers in her hair and told her how pretty she was." By the time Goku finished with the story inclusive of Lirin becoming aloof, and Kougaiji catching them like that, his voice sounded as if someone had fast forward it.

The only things heard in the stunned silence were the chirping crickets. Goku's eyes looked so big and frightened it actually looked quite funny after hearing the explanation. "Oh dear," Dokugakuji said, laughing along with Gojyo.

"Stop it you guys, you're embarrassing him!" said Lirin in Goku's defence. He was turning as red as a beat. Sanzo then remembered that Lirin was wearing a daisy circlet in her hair. He had to admit, it did make the brat look pretty.

"In which case, I should apologise to you," said the prince, becoming serious again, facing Goku, "For the misunderstanding."

"Goku," said Gojyo firmly, gently pushing the boy forwards to face Kougaiji.

Goku looked at him for a moment. Gojyo almost thought Goku was going to shout at him for the trouble he caused. Instead, the kid just beamed and said, "Don't worry about it, I bet any older brother would have done the same."

Kougaiji's gaze softened.

Sanzo allowed a small smile to form in his lips. There are times when Goku was really just a naïve baby monkey – though not as hairy.

"So, Yaone's not with you...?" asked Gojyo.

"Uh... guys?" said Goku, smelling the air, "I think I know where they are."

"They?" asked Sanzo, frowning, "Together?"

Goku blanched, realization dawning in his mind.

"Uh oh," Gojyo murmured, "If they're together...?"

"Oh ****!" Dokugakuji moaned.

"What?" said Lirin, confused, "What?"

"You don't wanna know," said Goku. As he ran towards the direction his nose was leading him to, the others were at his wake. If the worse happens, Hakkai was not going to be happy if they didn't stop him in time.

_Meanwhile..._

"I prefer nice men," said Yaone. "I'm a nice man," Hakkai whispered lustily.

During a fight with several insane youkai earlier, Hakkai had been separated from Sanzo and Gojyo. The cave collapsing Hakkai only had a second before someone pushed him inwards, saving hi life. The small hole formed at the entrance of the cave gave just enough light for Hakkai to see Yaone staring at him worriedly. "Daijoubu?"

"Hait..." he replied, seeing for the first time just how pretty she was.

"You were once..." replied Yaone as Hakkai brought his lips to hers. A little too closely for Goku to watch as he and the rest of of both groups dug a hole big enough to see through.

"Do you see them, Goku?" asked Dokugakuji. Goku turned away from the little window towards them. Everyone noticed he looked a little green, as if he was disgusted enough to the extent that he would throw up.

"Am I done now?" the boy mumbled to Sanzo. The priest nodded slightly. Kougaiji winced at the pained and green look in Goku's face. He had an idea that Goku did not want to face Hakkai this night as the boy ran towards the direction to the inn.

Curious at what Goku saw, Kougaiji looked and... understood. "Are they okay oni-chan?" Lirin asked, obviously wanting to look herself. "Lirin," her brother said slowly, "You don't want to see this..."

"Am I to guess cupid hit Hakkai as soon as he saw Yaone?" she snapped.

"Urusai," growled Sanzo, not caring if Kougaiji was there. The youkai prince glared at the monk but was inwardly thankful that Sanzo stopped the _adult_ question before it could go any further.

"Hey, Gojyo," said Dokugakuji suddenly, "What's wrong with your foot?"

"Eh?" said Gojyo mildly, looking down. Before he was consumed by the white mist, that disappeared in the next second.

"Hmph!" he said, "I need a smoke."

Dokugakuji laughed, knowing his brother was back to normal.

"Um... Yaone," they heard Hakkai say, "I'm back to normal..."

Gojyo groaned. That ain't the way to finish a date!

"Since our friends are here, I guess we'd better save this for later," said Yaone, sounding rather disheartened.

"All right, guys," Hakkai called in a pleasant voice that spelled doom, "I know you're out there, would you mind digging us out?"

"Oh, and Hakkai..." added Yaone. "Yes, Yaone," said Hakkai, nervously, "Would you be a gentlemen, next time we go out?"

"Well..." said Hakkai, blushing. He knew what had happened moments before and was very angry with himself about it. Having an idea that either Sanzo or Gojyo would like to _talk_ to him later.

"Uh..." stammered Hakkai, "Why not? Tomorrow?"

"It's a date then?" asked Yaone, "Sure," said Hakkai, as more sunlight streamed in through the hole.

* * *

Hakkai was not in a pleasant mood that night.

He was not in a pleasant mood at all.

His mood was so unpleasant that Goku ducked under his bed and stayed there while he did his lines where Gojyo found him later.

The boy threw up when he returned to the inn. To Gojyo, the kid was obviously disgusted by the way Hakkai and Yaone acted. The thing was: what was so disgusting about one measly _French-kiss_? It's not like Hakkai had...

Considering Goku's experience with romance – which was nil – Gojyo reasoned Goku would not understand until he found the love of his life.

"Gojyo," Hakkai growled, "Would you check if Goku has gone to sleep yet?" Gojyo nodded, but he was near to losing his temper to Sanzo. He knew of Hakkai's current mood, but why didn't the idiot say anything on the chimp's behalf?

Then considering the situation, it was really up to Goku whether to tell the truth or not. What worried Gojyo was the fact that Goku may have lost his trust with Hakkai. It was fine if the kid had not trusted him much, but to lose his trust in Hakkai... Gojyo just could not imagine it happening.

"I thought I told you guys to make sure he stays in the inn?" the healer growled some more. Though he was speaking plural, he was really talking to the stubborn monk. "Hey, if he hadn't come out, you would have likely become a father..." Sanzo countered. That was all Gojyo heard as he closed the door, glad it was heavy instead of flimsy. The red head then made his way to Goku's room.

No monkey in sight.

('Alone' piano)

Panicked, the red head searched the room for any sign of the little monkey. He hoped Goku was not being disobedient just because...

The window was still locked. Could Goku have run away without their noticing? Could he really have lost trust in Hakkai? True, the healer's scary when he's mad, but...

He then heard a small hiccup, coming from under the bed. Red eyes softened as he bent down at the side of the bed. "It's okay kiddo," Gojyo soothed, lifting the blanket, "It's just me." His heart fell at the sight that greeted him.

Gojyo never saw the boy more frightened than he was then. His golden were bloodshot as he tried to keep his tears.

"Is he mad at me?" asked Goku.

Gojyo pulled him out from under the bed gently, and held him like an older brother would have done, he allowed Goku to lean on his chest.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gojyo asked.

"Kougaiji was just being protective of Lirin," Goku shrugged, "And I didn't know that accidental uh.... _touching_ is considered perverted."

Gojyo ran a hand through his hair. _Stupid monkey..._

"To be perfectly honest, it isn't," said Gojyo, "we jumped into conclusions..."

"Because I had your personality," finished Goku, "I know." Silence greeted them for a long moment.

"You want to tell Hakkai this?" Gojyo asked.

Before Goku could answer, shouts from their _parents_ issued from the next room, followed by a round of bullets and multiple chi blasts. Either Hakkai or Sanzo alone in a bad mood was bad enough when it was not raining, but _both_ of them in a bad mood on a non-rainy night spelled bad weather. Goku had the first hand experience of it when they were fighting Kami-sama.

A thud was heard on the other side of the wall.

Goku winced.

"I think he's got enough on his mind already," he said, shuddering.

"Good point," agreed Gojyo, though he was mildly surprised at Goku's altruism. Looking back, he realised that, even though the monkey did not show it very often, Goku was a really caring person. Hakkai needed to know the mistake he made on the boy as much as he needed a hole in his head, and Goku could see that. Especially since the healer nearly went overboard that day.

"Thanks, Gojyo," said Goku, getting under the blankets.

"Hey," Gojyo shrugged, ruffling the boy's hair, "It's what older brothers do. We look out for the babies."

"Ain't a baby," teased Goku in mock pout. Gojyo just laughed as he stayed with Goku until the boy fell asleep.

('Alone' piano end)

OWARI

* * *

_Not quite (Back Stage)_

Goku: You know the only people who haven't been switched with each other are...

Gojyo & Sanzo: DON'T EVEN SAY IT!!!!

Hakkai: (chuckling) I think we have had enough changing personalities to last us quite a while, Goku.

_Goku thought for a moment._

Goku: You're right Hakkai. But you got to admit, it stirs up excitement.

Hakkai: I'm pretty sure, (whisper) who were about to mention though?

Goku: (whisper) You and Sanzo, Sanzo and Gojyo, and you and me...

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Hakkai: (groan) Sanzo, you do know it's my fault...

Goku: I was told not to say it...

Hakkai: True, but you weren't told not to _whisper_ it.

Gojyo: (groan) HAKKAI!

Sanzo: Don't give him ideas!

SYGS: Did you know that 'kami' is a term for 'us' in the Malay language?

Sanzo: URUSEI!!!

SYGS: Sanzo, I'll make you perverted!

Sanzo: (paled) Don't. You. Dare!

SYGS: Sorry, it's done.

_Chirping crickets..._

Gojyo: _Duuude_, you gave him a heart attack.

SYGS: Not exactly what I had in mind... but workable.

Sanzo: URUSAI!!!

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

SYGS: Sometimes I wonder whether your temper is learned or genetic.

Sanzo: Shouldn't the story have ended by now?

SYGS: Only if _you're_ quiet.

_Chirping crickets_

Gojyo: Whoa...

Goku: (shudder) A female Hakkai!

Hakkai: We'll talk about this later...

Sanzo: END THE DAMN STORY ALREADY!

OWARI

Sanzo: Thank you.

SYGS: Shut up, perverted monk

Sanzo: What....

_Toot!_

OWARI (this time for real)

Author's note: Man, it's fun picking on Sanzo. Hee.... hee...


End file.
